


I Require You

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: Sometimes in the Evening [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John Watson, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Arguing, Cuddling, Domestic, Don’t copy to another site, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Frustrated John Watson, Frustrated Sherlock, M/M, Sleepy John Watson, Sleepy Kisses, Sometimes in the Evening, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: Sherlock shook his head and went back to his work. “No. Sleep is not on the schedule for tonight.”“Right.” John shifted his weight. “Not even just for a little bit?”“Stop being such a child and go to sleep on your own.”





	I Require You

The bubbling water in the electric kettle grew in a crescendo before falling into a  murmur followed by a quiet gurgling as the water was poured into a ceramic mug, soaking through the transparent filtered paper and surrounding the dry leaves. Steam curled up from the rounded rim, twisting into the air. The warm, sweet smell of chamomile and lemongrass fluttered into the air around the mug.  
John’s hands wrapped around the warm vessel and he inhaled deeply, relaxing as the scents absorbed into his nostrils. He closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing the second mug and walking into the living room where Sherlock was seated in his chair, alternating between scribbling in a notebook and typing up his thoughts on his laptop. John moved to stand next to him and placed the second mug on the small table next to his chair within arm’s reach. “I’m going to bed now.”  
A crease appeared in Sherlock’s eyebrows as he typed at his laptop, not looking up from his work. “Bit early for bed, isn’t it?”  
John shrugged. “I’m tired.”  
Sherlock paused and looked up at him. “Do you have an early shift in the morning?”  
“Yes. You almost done?” John smiled at him.  
Sherlock shook his head and went back to his work. “No. Sleep is not on the schedule for tonight.”  
“Right.” John shifted his weight. “Not even just for a little bit?”  
“Stop being such a child and go to sleep on your own.” Sherlock hummed absently, his attention on his work.  
The temperature in the room dropped.  
“What did you just say to me?”  
Sherlock’s fingers faltered. “I-I said I hope you rest well and fall asleep quickly.”  
“Bullshit.” John pushed the lid of his laptop down. “You called me a child for wanting you to come to bed with me.”  
Sherlock looked to the side. “I just consider it ridiculous for you to expect me to lie with you until you are able to fall asleep every night. It’s such an interruption to my work, especially now, this project-”  
“I was asking to make sure you would be able to sleep because you get grumpy after you don’t, not because I require you to fall asleep! I have slept on my own for quite a while, Sherlock Holmes, don’t think that you are so spectacular that I am unable to do without you!” John snapped at him before turning to go to the bedroom. “Goodnight, arsehole.”  
Sherlock blinked after him. “John-” The bedroom door slammed shut. Sherlock continued looking after him for a few moments before turning back to his work with an aggravated sigh. He couldn’t drop everything every time John got mad at him. This project was important. And perhaps a few moments alone with his cup of tea would help calm John down.

John stood next to the bed and gulped down the tea, which had fortunately cooled enough for him to do so. He set the empty mug firmly on the bedside table and crawled under the cool sheets and comforter on his side of the bed, reaching over to turn off the light before curling his arm under his pillow. He blinked a few times in the darkness before closing his eyes, determined to fall asleep. The absence of Sherlock’s warm presence against his back caused him to shiver, feeling only a cool emptiness, intensified by the replaying of their previous conversation. John curled closer into himself and shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to ignore and fall asleep.

Sherlock typed the last words of his analysis at 4:07 am and closed his laptop after saving his work. As he stood, he groaned softly as the exhaustion and stillness caused his chest to ache and hips to hurt. He stumbled his way into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. He closed his eyes before opening them again, remembering the circumstances under which he and John had said goodnight. He sighed softly before turning to look at his partner sleeping quietly next to him. After a few moments, he rolled over away from John and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Warm arms wrapped around Sherlock’s chest and held him tightly. He pressed his hands against the embrace and curled into it, humming softly as he drifted in and out of light sleep. A soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck and shivers ran down Sherlock’s spine, causing the arms around him to tighten. A soft voice tickled his ear. “Are you awake?”  
Sherlock’s eyes slid open, peering into the darkness in front of him. “Mm.”  
John kissed the back of his neck again. “Forgive me for earlier. I shouldn’t have bothered you while you were working.”  
Sherlock nestled back against him, his voice rough from sleep, “You did nothing, I was rude.”  
“Yes, you were.” John kissed his neck again. “But I still shouldn’t have bothered you like that. Please forgive me.”  
“Of course.” Sherlock yawned. “I’m sorry for calling you a child.”  
“I forgive you.” John held tightly to him. “I sleep better when you’re here. I can’t help it.”  
“I know.” Sherlock felt his chest rise and fall with each breath, his hand absently stroking along John’s arm. “If I could sleep as you do, I would never let you go to bed alone. I just can’t.”  
“It’s alright.” John nuzzled Sherlock’s back. “I don’t expect you to.”  
Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes again. “This is hard.”  
“We’re figuring things out, my love. It just takes time.” John rested his head against Sherlock’s back. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Sherlock felt himself drifting off, John’s arms holding him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
